Belial, la profecia de Ilviel
by Nadeshiko Cere Yano
Summary: La hitoria narra la vida de que llevan en absoluta rivalidad las gemelas, pero aquella rivalidad que tienen se a cresenta en ellas cuando descubren que son angeles caidos, y la llegada de un angel que les roba el corazon, MIna y Serena deberan superar cualquier tentacion para no convertirse en seres demoniacos antes de que el destino de una destrya a la otra
1. Chapter 1

Cuando lq hija de Belial mostro sentimientos humanos, el quiso devorarla, pero hubiera tenido que romper las reglas de los angeles caidos. Era asi como ellos se denominaban, angeles caidos, por qu era inadecuado llamarles demonios, ellos no solo no carecian de cuerpo, si no que lo tenian y aun tenian sus alas, aunqu ya nobles era permitido entrar rn el cielo, confinados a la asquerosa tierra, era acaso Belial un demonio solo por no hacer lo que aquel ser pedia sin mirar lo que ellos querian. Ellos habian sido guerreros de Luzbel, aquel gran angel de la ljz para derrocar .

Les habian explulsado y ellos volverian a tomar lo que era suyo, pero formar un ejercito signigicaba tener descendencia, Belial era el orgullo personificado y tener que procrear con una humana le desagradaba, asi que desafiandi las reglas, Belial procreo con Tavanut (lujuria) y de aquellq procreacio. Nacio Tamahe.

Fur Ilviel, aquel querubin ue por amor al tormento de Tamahe bajo de la eternidad del cielo, para acercarse a ella, su sufrimiento le enamoro, y a ella le daria la rendicion, corto un par de alas, uno de sus dos pares, para interceder por ella ante la divina mirada del creador, pero tal sacrificio del querubin no bastaba, y le fue prohibido amar a Tamahe, pero era tarde ella y el ya se amaban, creando un lazo entre los angeles caido y los arcangeles del cielo, Ilviel fue avisado y degrqdado a angrl, dejando ser querubin perdio su otro par de alas, fue bastante de Ilviel que Tamahe suplico a el divino creador que su furia cayera en ella y no en Ilviel, y lea fue otorgado la oportunidad de redimirse, pero fueron llevados al limbo mientras la furia de Belial era aplacada.


	2. Chapter 2

Presente. Serena se había despertado, con esta era la tercera vez que lo hacía en toda la noche, sudando y soñando, soñando algo que no recordaba, a pesar de que habían sido minutos antes de despertarse, su cuarto era grande, demasiado grande, pero desde hacía un año lo tenía que compartir con su hermana gemela. Mina, era rubia como ella, sus ojos verdes eran iguales, piel apiñonada, piernas largas y cuerpo bello, había heredado la hermosura de su madre, de su padre, ambos eran hermosos aunque su madre siempre tenía cara de preocupación, por su parte Serena siempre tenía ese mal humor solo con Mina, no era como que la odiara pero le desagradaba parecerse tanto, a veces competían a tal grado que parecían mas rivales, incluso ahora que dormía, ella dormía más feliz, debería levantarse para tirarle de su cama y obligarle a salir de su cuarto. Pero eso sería desobedecer a sus padres, Setsuna su madre era demasiado atemorizante cuando se enojaba. Mina por su lado estaba descansando, aunque desde que se había mudado al cuarto de Serena experimentaba ciertas cosas que comenzaban a desagradarle, podía ser consiente de cuando ella le miraba, cuando tenía pensamientos de desagrado hacia ella, era abrumador y le había contado todo a su padre, pero Andrew la había tranquilizado, le había dicho que era normal porque eran gemelas. -quieres dormirte ya, mañana hay escuela y a diferencia de ti yo si debo estudiar- Le espeto Mina sumamente molesta, aunque Serena al. Principio se extrañó al escucharla despierta luego supo que había pasado de nuevo, esa extraña conexión que ella tenía con Mina. -es porque yo nací con el cerebro- y se cubrió con la manta, le dio la espalda aunque sintió un escalofrió, por primera vez, sintió como si se diera a ella la espalda, Mina sintió e hizo lb mismo, no era como que no se amaran, pero competían por lo mismo, la atención. De los demás, mientras Mina era atlética, no había un solo deporte en el que ella no fuera buena, Serena era inteligente manejaba cualquier materia. Andrew siempre halagaba esa habilidad de la. Pequeña Serena y Setsuna amaba a Mina, por su destreza, así que ambas intentaban ser mejor en lo que la otra era buena.

Setsuna: Cuando Belial supo que Ilviel había tenido descendencia, se acercó a Tamahe y la tentó para que se las entregara, eran ángeles caídos, ángeles puros capaz de convertirse en demonios o querubines, a lado de su rey, Luzbel, ellas serian poderosa combatientes, pero Tamahe sintió una punzada de dolor, recordó el amor de Ilviel y se negó, Belial lanzo un ataque de Pyrokinesis, que fue detenido por el halo divino de Ilviel quien se enfrentó a Belial al punto de casi morir en su inmortalidad, fueron solo salvados por la. Intervención del arcángel y luzbel, pero Belial le prometió a Ilviel que aquella batalla la historia la repetiría con sus hijas

- La mirada de Serena estaba llena de ironía, es que su madre creía que esa vieja historia la asustaría, tal vez, tal vez, pero a media noche, no las 8 am cuan se disponía a asistir a clases-

Mina: Madre, ¿qué es un ángel caído? -la pregunta le cayó a Serena t mal que la. Miro como loca- y ¿Quién es Ilviel?

Serena: por qué haces ese tipo de preguntas -le grito irritada- como si no fueras tan rara, con ese sexto. Sentido que tienes para sentir a los muertos, ahora quieres enfrascar una discusión de ángeles y demonios.

Mina: es solo curiosidad -le respondió en el mismo tono arisco- ¿cuál es tú problema?

Setsuna: -le puso el dedo en la boca a Mina para que guardara silencio- no deberías ser tan grosera con tu hermana, además los ángeles y los demonios son reales, Serena créeme son. Reales

Serena: mama, por dios no le metas ideas a Minako de por si...-se detuvo, la. Mirada de su gemela le. Confirmo lo que ella había visto, tomo a Mina de la mano- nos tenemos que ir...

Mina: le has visto verdad -le tomo la mano- su aura era muy pesada ¿que color era?

Serena: -la soltó bruscamente- diablos Mina, no hablemos de eso

Mina: -comenzó a caminar dejándola atrás- te guste o no, podemos ver algo que los demás no, así que deja de querer ser normal. Había decidido caminar más rápido para dejar atrás a su hermana, pero podía sentirle cerca, no era una presencia cálida, era mas bien algo gélida, miro hacia atrás y por mas que odiara admitirlo, quería correr a lado de Serena, en esos momentos le aborrecía, ella podía mirar esa aura aunque no se mostrara pero ella solo la sentía, su gemela podía adivinar si era buena o mala.

Serena: comienza a caminar flacuchenta -le empujo- maldita sea Mina

Mina; serena no maldigas –le reprimió-

Serena: invocaste las cosas sobrenaturales y ahora las experimentamos

Mina: dime que color es... ¡por favor!

Serena: es un halo de luz -dijo ya resignada- o es muy oscura o es transparente, a decir no lo se -la volvió a empujar- pero no es bueno que estemos en el callejón si no sabemos que es lo que nos sigue.

La mirada de Mina se palideció, había alguien parado al frente de ellas y si su gemela seguía empujándola pasarían... No, ya habían pasado, pero habían pasado atravesándolo, ella aun lo miraba, estaba ahí atrás, un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo y regreso la mirada hacia Serena, parecía molesta, que raro ella parecía molesta siempre que estaban juntas. La escuela estaba ya repleta d todos los estudiantes, peto algo llamaba la atención de un grupo de chicas, Mina dirigió la mirada a ese mismo grupo, la sonrisa que pudo poner se desvaneció cundo descubrió mirar a Serena hacia la misma dirección, lo ojos del pelinegro estaban clavados en los de su gemela.

Mina: ¿lo conoces?

Serena: no tengo ni idea de quien es -pero sus ojos no se apartaron de los de el-

Mina: te mira como si te conociera

Serena: que no le conozco -le grito furiosa, obligándose a romper la mirada con el- anda vámonos hay que ir a clases

Mina observo por última vez, en aquel momento, quiso sentir su presencia, pero había demasiadas personas, volvió a odiar a su hermana, ella podía ver su aura, y volvió a odiarse. Por odiar a su hermana, camino callada a su lado. Serena por su lado iba saludando a todos, no había pensado en nada en cuanto miro aquellos ojos, tan azules, tan bellos, no se había percatado si había visto el color de su aura, ella solo había visto esos ojos, que la invitaban a pensar en seducir al dueño, en jamás dejar de mirarlos. Llegaron a su clase e inmediatamente se separaron, ella se dirigió a la parte de atrás dejando a Mina al frente, no necesitaba estar delante, ella comprendía las cosas fácilmente, se sentó aun lado de Haruka, lanzo una mirada de complicidad, había tramado una broma para Mina, aunque ya le había dejado claro a Ruka que no odiaba a su gemela, le disgustaba la atención que había en ella debido a las competencias nacionales, en las cuales su gemela era la estrella.

Haruka: ¿segura que quieres que le pase eso tu gemela?

Serena: gracias a dios, todos nos distinguen

Haruka: como las van a confundir si llevas ese horrible peinado todo el tiempo.

Serena ignoro el comentario y siguió parloteando con su amiga de las mil diferencias que había entre ella y su gemela, ignoraban al resto d la clase, incluso a su profesor, solo tenían que averiguar el tema y las dos estarían bien, solo se distrajo de la conversación, cuando alguien en la puerta toco y llamo a Mina para que fuera a la dirección. Serena sonrió al ver el primer intento de su hermana para levantarse, pero su falda se resistía, su gemela volvió a intentar levantarse halándose mas fuerte, cuando el crujir de la tela se escucho Serena estaba complacida. La falda de Mina se rompió, todos miraban y vio como la tela la abandonaba, agradeció siempre usar el short corto debajo de la ropa para evitar ensenar su ropa interior, aun así era muy corto, quiso taparse pero no supo como, la risa exploto en su clase, y su gemela parecía algo mas que divertida, estaba complacida, pero fueron los ojos azules, o mas bien el dueño de aquellos ojos azules el que se levanto para colocarle su sudadera alrededor de la cintura y abrazarla par cubrirla. La furia que había en Mina la obligo a mirar a su gemela que tenía la. Misma mirada pero hubo más rabia en .la de Serena, por un momento sus ojos eran color rojo, o al menos eso percibió Mina


	3. Chapter 3

de Mina se rompio, todos miraban y vio como la .abandonaba, agradecio sipre usar corto debaho de la ropa para evitar ensenar su ropa interiot, aun adi era muy corto, quiso taparde pero como,.la risa exploto en su clase, y su gemela parecia algo mas que divertida, eataba complacida, pero fueron los ojos azules, o mas bien de aquellos ojis azules se levanto para colocarlr su sudadera alrededor de la cintura y abrazarla par cubrirla.

La furia que habia en Mina la obligo a mirar a su gemela que tenia mirda pero hibo ma rabia .de Serena, por un momento ojos eran color rojo, o al menos esonpercibio Mina

Y algo aferrarse mas de aquellos ojos .mar, de pritegerse y potegerlo, de Mina se endurecio y la cubrio pero fue Seraba actuo d manera mas asombroso, un ataque directo eran flechas, flechas contra ella

Era como si d hubiera detenifo, y hubiera desvanecido, nadue mad lo notaba, ella se habia protegifo escudo inviblr y su gemela atacado con flechas invisibles igualmente, Serena estaba absorta hasta que la cvoz de Haruka la trajo a la realidad

Haruka: ¿quien rayos es el?

Serena: noblo se, pero

-vamos, no deberiad andar solo con mi sudafera cubtindo -

Mina asintio, peo busco lmurda de Serwna, le hablo con sus ojos y que eso no se quedaria asi, pero recibio de manera un no me importa, todo era tan raro, tal vez estaba ya alucinando ahora sentia que podia hablar con su gemela sin palabras

Estaba mareada, sentia el estomago revuelto, la manera en que Haruka seguia molesta por que no todo habia salido, la mareaba mas, no odiaba a su gemela, no claro que no la odiaba, perose habia abrazado a aquel chico, habia deseado tanto matarla, si era la muerte de su gemela lo que habia deseado lo que le habia echo imaginar aquella escena que sin duda solo habia imaginado ella.

Haruk: ¿serena me estas escuchando?

Serena: -miro el agua salir de la llave del lavabo y luego s miro al espejo- ¡no!

Haruka: hoy estas mas rara que nunca

Serena: es por ese tipo... -se mojo la cara- y la manera en que Mina se aferraba a el

Haruka: ¿le conoces?

Serena: un poco, digamos que lo he visto un par de veces -le dijo distraida-

No era cierto, le habia visto mas de un par de veces, pero jamas rn persona, le habia visto en suenos, en aquellos repentinos dejavu que ultimamente tenia. Maldijo para sus adentros, le dolia la cabeza y si seguia pensando en el, algo en ella le dijo que lo llamaria, era una broma, absurda pot cierto.

A setsuna le agradaria demasiada si le contaba aquellas cosas extranas qu como le fascinaba que Mina pudiera ver gente, pero ella no era especial, era por eso que su padre la amaba, era normal, inteligente y femenina, centrada, era para Andrew su orgullo, aunque desu padre era tan bondadoso que amaria a cualquiera.

Serena: ¿Ruka? ¿Alguna vez ha tenido algun tipo de Dejavu?

Haruka: ¿a que te refieres?

Serena: ¿alguna vez has vivido algo y pensado, ya vivi esto?

Haruka: claro que si, la mayoria de las personas normales sufrimos dejavu's

Serena se abrazo y camino con ella por un momento, luego se excuso y se perdio entre los arboles y los edificios de trasera de su preparatoria. Una vez mas penso en el, una vez mas comenzo a llamarlo con sus pensamientos, estaba de mas, ella no sabia ni su nombre, ademas aquel lugar erw muy secreto, Mina lo habia encontrado y se lo habia ensenado. Volvio a pensar en su gemela.

Un sengiminto de arrepentimiento y tristeza la inundo, como podria explicar que ella de verdad amara a Mina, si alguna vez alguien le preguntaba si amaba a su hermana y ella le contestara que si, ¿le creerian? Claro que no, mas eso no cambiaba lo que ella sentia. Pero... Cuando le jugo aquella broma momentos antes, d ver su espiritu doblegarse le parecia bien, cuqndo el la abrazo, cuando aquel chico que ella ya sabia que existia, que ella ya comenzaba a amar aun sin conocerle, abrazo a su gemela, su cuerpo entero parecia arder, como si en ella habitara el fuego, su aura, por que eso erw, habia sido su aura, se habia endurecido a tal forma que se hbia echo flechas, aunque sabia de sobra que solo fue una ilusion, pudo imaginar que su hermana se habia escudado y protegido.

Debia estar perdiendo la razon, no podia haber sucedido algo como aquello, aunque tal vez era algun tipo d fenimeno paranormal.

Al final ella tenian el don de sentir y ver fantasmas, odiaba aquel don, en el callejon pudo sentir a aquella virja alma, su aura era perdida y lastimera, le atraveso, mqldijo de nuevo.

Odiqba a Mina, volvio a llamarlo, queria tenerlo cerca, debia estar volviendose loca, pero aquel chico era su paz y no la compartiria con Mina, tqmpoco se le dejaria ella ya tenia a su madre y aunqur ella dijera qur no tambien de su padre, no le dejaria a el...

-¿Que haces aqui sola?- sus ojos azules se clavaron en serena - ¡es peligroso! -imprimio fuerza a su voz- vamos, deberias estqr viendo que ru hermana estuviera bien, no jugando a las escondidillas-

Serena clavo sus verdes pupilas en el, como era que sabia que ella estaba alli, obvio Mina se lo habia dicho, Maldijo de nuevo a Mina, pero se quedo inmovil y callada, solo mirandolo furiosa.

-No deberias maldecir tqnto y no deberias llamarme con tal urgencia, me provoca dolor de cabeza, ademas solo debes llamarme si estas en peligro-

Serena: -le miro aun mas furiosa- Maldita sea yo no te llame -le mintio- por que rayos lo haria y como si no te conozco, ademas no debo preocuparme por Minako, por que me preocuoaria por ella -la ira volvio a ella-

-por que amas a tu hermana- camino hacia ella, mirando sus ojos- por que cuqndo amas no debes maldecir nina tonta -llego a Serena y su perfume lo embriago- y no maldigas que una maldicion de tu bica puede danr demasiafo -le abrazo-

El corazon de Serena latia demasiado fuerte, su subconciente habia entendido algo que su concinte no, de aquellas raras palabras, aun asi cuando el la abrazo, algo en ella se tranquilizo, la paz le albergo su espiritu, queria seguir asi por toda su vida, se dio cuenta de lo mucho que amaba a Mina, que debia disculparse, pero no se movio al contrario se aferro mas a el.

Mina suspiraba, los vestidores, la broma, Serena, hqbian quedado atras, al menos su clase no se burlaba por ahora de ella, ademas jamas se lhabia echo feo su companero de labortorio, pero por ahora su mente no dejaba d pensar en aquel chico, era una tonta, no le habia preguntado su nombre y le extrano no verlo las siguiente clases, recordo la paz que sintio a su lado, era la paz que su madre describia cuando esta con su padre, lo podria asegurar.

-Quieres concentrarte, no tengo intenciones de reprobar Minako-

La repentina reprimenda de Yaten la atrajo de nuvo a su realidad, como era que aquel chico de ojos esmeraldas, por cierto ¡muy hermosos! Y albino pudiera ser tan amargado.

Mina: en eso estoy Yaten

Yaten: pues apresurate -seguia hablandole sin mirarla- no se como es que me tocaste de companera, casi siempre hago todo yo

Mina: -le enseno la lengua cuando la miro de reojo- ¡amargado!

Yaten: ¡infantil! -le respondio- toma aquel mechero y calienta el tubo de ensayo

Mina solo lo ignoro y se dispuso q hacer lo que le habia dicho, ella podia sentir el desagrado en el hacia ella, pero tambien le era...

Siempre acompanado de una calidez hermosamente contrastante, habia notado que habia demasiada gente que tenia su presncia asi, pero nadie en su familia la hacia sentir asi.

Penso en aquel chico, miro el asiento vacio de la mesa de Haruka, ellks estaban juntos, Serena le mintio, le conocia, inclueo pudo ver en los ojos de su gemela el amor que sentia hacia el.

Yaten: Minako -le grito arrebatqndole el pequeno tubo de ensayo de las manos- ¡maldita sea Minako! Pon mas atencion, tendremks que repetir todo

Las mejillas de Mina se sintieron arder, sabia que estaba roja, pero aun asi sonrio, pero Yaten estaba serio, todos siguieron con sus trabajos, el chico hizo lo mismo, Mina odiaba cuando el la ignoraba, debja gritarle, decirle que por sus ninerias se quesarian mas tiempo en laboratorio, deberia llamarla, tonta, torpe o id10ta, o de algun otro modo.

Mina: ¿y los insultos Yaten?

Yaten: en la basura

Mina: ¿estas molesto? Deberias gritarme como lo haces siempre

Yaten: ¿y de que serviria? ¿seras mas inteligente? ¿dejarias de arruinar las cosas? De que serviria, Mina eres hermosa pero no ayudas mucho a que alguien se enamore de ti con esa torpe actitud y con ese gran desisteres, claro que eres una buena deportista pero eso no durara demasiado ai que podrias hacerte una mejor estudiante para que seas una mejor esposa a futuro

La repntina amabilidad de Yaten hacia ella la asusto, pero la reconforto, el laboratorio estaba vacio ya, solo ellos dos, le sonrii y aunque no consiguio que el le sonriera no la desprecio como era su coatumbre hacer, estaba embelesada con el trabajando, perp el ambiente comenzo a sentirse mas frio, Mina castaneo loa dientes un poco, se acentuo, la sensacio. De que alguien los miraba la inundo.

Mina: ¿yaten? -le tomo la mano- ¿yaten no siente nada?

Yaten: se ha de haber desconpueato el termostato -se quito su chaqueta- toma solo di que tienes frio Mina

Mina: no Yaten no sientes quw hay alguien mas en la habitacion

Yaten: claro que no, por que no hay nadie

Mina sabia que no era asi, podia sentir, podia saber que habia alguirn mas, se abrazo al brazo de Yaten y el solo le puso bien la chaqueta, hubo algo qu llamo la atencion de el, unq sombra paso por la pared, Mina la observo igual, caminandk hacia ellos, aquella sombra le dijo a Yaten que eso era de lk que hablaba Mina, mientras ella temblaba bajo su brazos

-¡tu!- fue un sonido apenas entendible que resono a bajos desivelws en el laboratorio antes de intensifiarse el frio y la sombra se desvaneciera casi al frente de ellos...


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 3

Serena: ¿cómo sabías que te llamaba? tranquila mientras le sostenia la mano- dime, ¿tu pasas por situaciones paranormales como nosotras? si es asi ¿Qué pasa con nosotras?

-¿Qué pasa con ustedes?- le sonrio- te refieres a tiy tu gemela, deben tener conexion natural como gemelas o hablas de otros sucesos, por que por lo qu he notado son uno hermosos angelitos tentados por los cuernos

Serena: ¿Algo así como angeles con cuernos? -lo miro molesta- muy gracioso, vaya broma tonta, estoy segura de que Mina anduvo con todo lo que le da soltandose de la lengua hablandote de las tonterias de mi madre

- Serena - la miro contrariado- Mina me llama- se levanto de la maleza- ella parece realmente asustada ¿Quieres ir?

Serena: -se acomodo la falda al levantarse- Te acompanare solo para ensenarte que mientes, esa escuincla estan mala actriz

El la miro decepcionado, no habia entendido nada o ella de verdad no creia en su naturaleza, la miro caminar delante de el, pero Serena se detuvo y se dejo guiar por el, caminaba rapido pero aun asi lo seguia, la mirada de el era profunda y distraida al mundi exterior, era como si se concentraraen solo algo, el laboratorio estaba lado de la preparatoria y a esa hora no solia haber nadie, Mina iba saliendo de uno de los salones con Yaten, Serena se paralizo, desu gemela parecia aterrada.

Pudo parecer impresionante pero camink con mas urgencia y afan que su acomoanante para llegar a su hermana.

Serena: ¿Qué le hiciste a mi hermana Baka? -le grito a Yaten- ¿Estas bien, Mina?

Mina: -asintio- Tenias que estar aqui, debiste verlo, ¿Donde estabas? -le reprocho- fue escalofriante... Serena le puede ver y sentir, eso no era... no era un fantasma.. era -balbuceaba-

Serena: no balbucees Mina, sabes que odio que lo hagas, explicate a lo que te refieres

Mina: un aura oscura... estoy segura que pude ver un aura, y era oscura, Serena vi un aura -el llanto comenzo a salir de ella-

Serena: -la cobijo en su pecho- Estoy segura que nada tiene que ver un aura, solo puedes ver fantasmas, ademas esta escuela es demasiado vieja, debe ser como un gran iman para los espectros -le resto importancia- asi que tranquilizate, recuerda que tu no puedes ver las auras -celosa de su talento- las sientes, si hay algo que puedes ver son los fantasmas son los fantasmas, son las cosas paranormales que podemos ver las dos, asi que pudiste verlo.

Mina: no me crees ¿verdad? Serena, la senti, senti el aura y lurgi observe eso...

Yaten: era una gran sombra - interrumpio a Mina- tal vez la loca de tu hermana tenga razon, un fantasma no suena tan ridiculo

serena: -avento a un lado a Mina, le enseno la lengua a Yaten- Riducuko, pelos viejos, ridicuko seria que despues de ver algo asi lo negaras ¡Baka!

La reoentina actitud de Serena hizo estallar en carcajadas a Mina, sus cachetes inflados y aquellos gestos infantiles ya no eran clasicos gemela, asi que verlos de nuevo era raro y al mismo tiempo divertido, amaba ver aquello hermana que no era su competencia si no su confidente y su guardiana.

Yaten: infantil -de reojo miro a su acomoanante y lurgo Serena- ¿Desde cuando estas aqui?

-llegue hace doa dias-

Yaten: ¿Los viejos yq lo saben?

-claro que si, gracias a ellos soy parte de la escuela-

Yaten: Darien ¿Que haces a lado de Serena?

La repentina pregunta sorprendio a las gemelas, hablaban muy intimamente los dos hombres, como si se conocieran mas alla de un club deportivo o la escurla, pero pensar en que podian ser familiares era extrano, Yaten era un verdadera joya de la diatorcion de genes, era de cabellos albinos, piel blanca y unos ojos verdes hermosos, aunque no era muy alto, todo lo contrario era Darien con su piel morena clara, su cabello negro y demasiafo alto, aunque lo mas hermoso eran sus ojos azules.

Serena vio a Yaten tan detenidamente como jamas le habia observado, su aura era distintamente hermosa a la que habia visto era multicolores, era alguirn especial. Algo lr lanzo darse cuenta que en ningun momento pudo ver el aura de Darien, si por fin tenia el nombre del hombre al que amaba, pero acaso ¿habia personas que no tuvieran aura?

Darien: Nada hermano

La respuesta del moreno la saco de sus pensamientos, Mina por su lafo parecia de igual manera desconcertada. Habia intentado sentir el aura de Darien pero no, nada habia llegado ¿Habia personas que no tenian aura?

¿Que tipo de personas seria. aquellas sin Auras?

Pero... acaso habian odio mal, el hbia dicho ¿hermano?


End file.
